In Love With A Muggle
by hollister14
Summary: Amelia Nott is a 16-year-old pureblooded witch who lives in the muggle world, along with her twin brother; Theodore Nott jr., and their parents; Elizabeth and Theodore Nott sr. How will her life change when a new muggle moves across the street? How will his life change? oc/oc Theo/Cho Chang Rated T to be safe.
1. Prologue

**Hey guys! This isn't my first story, but i'd like to think of it as just that. I used to write a lot when I was like 12. It was awful. So, because I'm older, and more experienced than I was before, i'd like to have a do-over. So, as you all know, I do not own Harry Potter, and even if I did i wouldn't change a thing, but I do own about half these characters in my story. Hope you enjoy! :)**

**_June 12_****_th _****_, 2014 Location: Unkown_**

"Is it done?" asked a deep and mangy-sounding voice.

"It is." Said another.

"By this time next year, all four of them will be dead. The Nott family won't even know what hit them." It continued.


	2. Chapter 1 Meeting the Muggles

**_June 21_****_st_****_, 2014 Location: 9 ¾ Train Station_**

_"Make sure to write everyday." Cho Chang scolded._

_"Everyday?" Questioned Ginny Weasley. "Hmm…..How about once a week? Maybe twice?"_

_"Once a week?!" Cho shrieked. _

_"She did say maybe twice." Luna Lovegood added in a daze. _

_"Guys calm down. We'll write each other when we write each other. Let's just promise ourselves to have a summer to remember, if we see or write each other or not." said a voice from afar. _

_There stood a 5'5 brown-haired and brown-eyed girl, 16 year old girl. Her hair was straight as straight ending just as her waist started, though usually ringlets cascaded down to her mid back. She only let certain people see her with her natural curly hair. She thought of it as a curse, probably for the reason that is growing up with no one in her family liking their natural curls._

_"Easy for you to say Amelia, I'm an only child, I have no attractive brother who likes to bring home his even more attractive quidditch friends." Cho exclaimed. _

_"Yeah! I mean when Fred or George bring home friends, they're guys like Lee Jordan." Ginny said wrinkling her nose. _

_Amelia Nott wrinkled her nose as well in disgust. "Ew, I would never consider Theo attractive. And as for Blaise Zabini and Logan Montague? I was just like you at first, but as I got to _really_ know them, they can be very big pigheaded idiots, the lot of them."_

_They all just laughed. _

Amelia smiled at the memory. She hasn't had the chance to see her friends in the two weeks she's been home. As for writing to each other, Cho was the only one to keep in touch. Ginny was in Romania with her older brothers Charlie and Bill, while Luna was, well no one really knew what Luna went to do this summer.

Don't get her wrong, Cho was one of her best friends, but she can really talk; especially when it's about boys.

_Dear Am,_

_Summer's been great so far. I met this amazing guy yesterday. I went on a walk and spotted him reading. I acted cool about it and sat next to him. We instantly got along great! Oh how I wish you could meet him, he reminds me so much of Cedric…_

And there was her problem. Every guy Cho talked about, or saw automatically reminded her of Cedric. She even at one point thought the greasy haired professor Snape resembled Cedric when he was in a foul mood. Of course we just nodded along, not wanting to press the gentle subject further. The thing is, Cho can mention Cedric, but the second anyone else says something about him, she breaks down. I guess the new found obsession with guys is a way to help cope with his death? Either way, I didn't understand.

"_Amelia! Theodore! Come down stairs. We've got guests!" _ I heard mum shout from down the stairs.

I quickly sat up and looked in the mirror. My hair was straightened and clipped to the side. I was wearing a black and white thin-striped shirt that was only quarter length on the sleeves. I had a pair of light-washed jeans on with Ravenclaw-blue socks on. Me being in Ravenclaw; while Theo was in Slytherin along with his friends.

I quickly made my way down our large marble stairs. Our house wasn't like the Malfoy Manor. True it was quite large in size, but I wouldn't go as far as calling it a manor. And the fact that our family lives in the muggle world.

My family is pure-blooded, not that it matters in our family, but it matters in the wizard world. We were never frowned upon like the Weasleys because my father owns a great deal of the world's businesses.

Just as I got off the last step, I was engulfed in a huge hug. Me being slightly uncomfortable, I just patted the person awkwardly. When the being finally let go of me, she pinched my cheeks.

"Ooohh, you're so cute! I've always wanted a daughter, but alas!" The women cooed. She was about 5'7 only a couple inches taller than me. Her hair was blonde, wavy, and stopped just after her shoulders. She was quite thin, about the size of my mum.

"Leave the poor girl alone Carol!" A man chuckled. He stood a great 6'6 with short black hair.

"Oh its fine, Am's probably glad someone's finally paying attention to her." My annoying brother smirked from the door frame.

I looked over 'Carol's' shoulder, giving him a fine glare. Theo and I, of course, were twins. We both had the same eye, hair, and skin tone. The differences, him being a boy, and I, a girl and the fact that one of us is 10 minutes older than the other. I liked to think that I was older, while he liked to think he was. Mum had accidentally let it slip once when we were younger, but before she could explain who was, we got into a huge fight.

_"I'm like 10 minutes older." I scoffed. _

"_Hah! As if._ I'm_ 10 minutes older!" It was his turn to scoff. _

That fight lasted an entire week. Eventually it got to the point were mum and dad decided to not tell us who was older. It would give that person the satisfaction.

"Enough you two. I will not listen to the two of you bicker all summer long." My mother scolded, walking into the room. She was, as I said before, about the same height and shape as 'Carol'. Her hair was brown and curly, like my natural hair. Carol quickly went over to Theo and did the same thing she did to me. I mentally smirked '_Karma brother'. _It was his turn to glare at me, as if knowing what I was thinking.

"Mum, quick question." I said. She looked at me.

"Yes lovely?"

"Who are these people?"

"Oh how rude of me! My name is Carol and this is my husband Jeff. We're you're new neighbors! We met your mother and father a couple days ago." Carol smiled. I smiled back, because it was polite. This women reminded me of a younger Mrs. Weasley, personality wise of course.

"Sorry sweetheart, I guess we forgot to tell you we had people coming over." My father apologized walking into the room, resting his arm on my brother's shoulder. My brother and our dad looked so much alike. Only my father was a lot taller and didn't have curly hair. Instead, his was short, straight, and a shade darker.

"_I_ knew." Theo smirked again. I just stuck my tongue out at him when no one was looking.

Suddenly there was a knock at the door.

"Ohhh! That must be James!" Mum exclaimed rushing to the door to answer it.

Theo and I exchanged glances. Who was James?

"James' our son. He's your age!" Jeff explained noticing our confusion. I didn't have time to nod, because the second the door opened, my jaw dropped.

There stood a boy, 6' light brown short hair that was spiked slightly in the front. His skin was olive and his eyes were a beautiful blue that just made you want to melt. He wore a simple dark blue V-neck and skinny Capri's with matching blue vans. He was pure beauty.

"Close your mouth sis, you'll catch flies." Theo joked. Annoyed, I snapped my mouth shut and elbowed him in the side, though obviously not doing much damage due to his many years of quidditch.

"Amelia, Theodore- meet James. James, these are our new neighbors."


End file.
